Hansha no koe
by Airi-chi
Summary: Len es el mujeriego de la academia que hace lo que quiere con todas las chicas, rin es del tipo tsundere que nunca nadie ha tenido el valor de acercarse a ella por miedo a Len pero ¿que pasaría si un chico siente atracción física y sexual? mal Summary XD
1. Chapter 1

Una cálida brisa entraba por la venta, los pájaros cantaban era una mañana de película, una mañana inusual, hay que añadir, pero no era una mañana de ensueños para muchos en especial para un joven rubio, de largas y bien fornidas piernas, pectoral ancho, abdomen marcado, ojos azules y una voz que derretía a muchas con sólo que éste les digiera "_buenos días_" o simplemente su nombre. El príncipe mujeriego de la Academia "Hansha no koe" el chico soñado para todas en todo momento, excepto para una que, en momentos como estos, lo único que quiere es golpearlo hasta hacerlo sangrar.

La joven de dieciséis años, de cabello rubio al igual que el individuo ya nombrado, entró a la habitación de un solo golpe sin pedir permiso, el sonido de sus tacones mostraban la molestia de la joven, entró golpeado la puerta contra la muralla provocando un gran estrepito, lo que provocó que el joven a torso desnudo que reposaba en su cama se quejara, la joven ni siquiera se inmutó con el lamento del acudido y decidió abrir las cortinas de un solo golpe dejando entrar la cálida luz del sol.

-…Rin… -señaló el joven entre lamentos- me siento terrible por favor cierra la cortina y tráeme una pastilla o algo que creo que me voy a morir…

-No te vas a morir…-señaló la joven sarcásticamente-

-… Sí… puede que te quedes sin hermano por una terrible enfermedad…-señaló exagerando.-

-¡¿Enfermedad? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír… eso se llama resaca Len… ¡Resaca! -El joven se sentó de golpe al escuchar esto-

-¿De qué me hablas hermanita? Sino he salido ni he bebido nada… estado aquí en mi cuarto desde anoche…

-Te vi entrar por la ventana Len…-señaló molesta-

-¡Eso es imposi…!

-¡Se te olvido cerrarla! –Señaló furiosa señalando la ventana abierta de par en par-

El joven se vio acorralado y trató de negarlo con bromas y chistes pero al ver la cara molesta de su gemela decidió disculparse apropiadamente y levantarse.

Rin sin mirarlo por la molestia abrió un cajón y le lanzó a la cara una camisa negra, se acercó a la puerta y murmuró

-Esta vez no te voy a cuidar…-cerró con furia la puerta detrás de ella-

Con la camisa en el regazo Len miró a la puerto con ojos de melancolía, porque lo que no sabía su hermana es que él hacía todas esas cosas para tratar de alejar esos deseos impuros que poseía por ella.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Rin lavaba los cubiertos y pensaba que tal vez fue un poco dura con su hermano, aun cuando se lo merecía, tal vez se le paso la mano.

-Quizás deba disculparme… L…- cuando iba a llamarlo escuchó que el teléfono celular de Len sonaba en una mesita al lado del sillón- _quizás no debería… pero si no lo hago tal vez se moleste…_- indecisa tomó el teléfono, era un sms de texto y Rin quedó en estado de shock, eran fotos eróticas de Len y una chica de cabello celeste, el mensaje de texto decía "lo pasamos bien… hagámoslo de nuevo ésta noche ;)"

-¿Rin? ¿Rin?- llamaba su hermano mientras bajaba la escalera- ¡Ah Rin! ¿Qué hay de almu…? ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó angustiado por la cara de su hermna-

-…Nada…-señaló con una sonrisa forzada- todavía…-no puedo continuar si seguí hablando iba a llorar, inhaló con fuerza y le pegó con el puño cerrado lo más fuerte que pudo votando a Len contra una pared- ¡Oni-chan baka! –señaló con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras salí corriendo de la casa-

Len sujetando su rostro golpeado con una mano, mientras que la otra descansaba en el suelo pensaba que fue lo que hizo esta vez para hacerla enojar de esa manera, estaba seguro que no era por la resaca, era algo más.

-¿Qué pudo haber…?- Len fue interrumpido por su teléfono y comprendió todo, voto es teléfono al suelo y se marchó-

En la pantalla de color se podía apreciar el mensaje.

_Esta vez quiero que me hagas sentir pero no solo con tu lengua y boca traviesa ^/^ sino que seamos uno…_

Mientras una muy deprimida Rin caminaba sin rumbo visualizando una y otra vez esas imágenes en su mente, sacudió la cabeza y la detuvo con sus manos.

-¿Algo que te preocupa?- esa voz aguda y femenina la conocía-

-¡Miku-nesan! Me has sorprendido

-Causo esa impresión en mucha gente…-rió-

-… ¬¬U

-¡One-san espérame!- se escuchó una voz masculina-

-¿One-chan?

-Sí, Rin… ya te había dicho que tengo un hermano menor que estaba estudiando en Europa… ¡Ha vuelto!

Llegó un chico como de la misma edad de Rin, pero más alto, de cabello verde marino, de ojos verdes y voz profunda.

-Rin… él es mi hermano Mikuo…

-Pu…-Rin no pudo contener una risilla ya que se imaginó a ambos hermanos bailando de forma graciosa después de todo sus nombres con casi iguales es para que de risa-

-mmm…-el chico se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Rin- Mi nombre es Hatsune Mikuo un placer conocerte…

-Mi nombre es Kagamine Rin es un pla…- Pero rin no pudo continuar por el asombro y la vergüenza que le provocó Mikuo al besar su mano- _¡Igual que es las películas de princesa o pelis antiguas! _

-¡Mikuo, te he dicho que aquí en Japón es mal visto que tengas contacto físico con una chica que acabas de conocer… tal vez en Europa se así pero aquí no…!

-Lo siento…-dirigió una mirada a Rin- discúlpame si te puse en una situación incómoda…

-No… No hay problema…

-Es que me has gustado mucho…

-¿Eh? –señaló Rin estupefacta.-


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos no sé porque esto no apareció en el primer capi ¬¬ pero bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste ^/^ acepto todo tipo de sugerencias con buen ánimo ;D no soy muy buena escribiendo ¬/¬ pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo ^w^

Aclaraciones: pondré a Len como el hermano mayor de los Kagamines, y ambos poseen 16 años no 14 ¬¬ y mikuo también tendrá 16... los demás tendrán las edades correspondientes o uno o dos años menores o mayores eso :D

Espero que les guste :D sayo

**ADVERTENCIA: +13, Incesto y situaciones potencialmente sexuales, no lemon especifico XD**

**NOTA: ****Vocaloid no me pertenece! este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla! w**

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

Ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidas a la declaración del joven, Rin trataba de carburar lo que acababa de escuchar en su cabeza pues no podía creerlo, nunca nadie se le había confesado, cuando un chico se acercaba a Rin o viceversa nunca acababa bien, pues siempre le decían que había un pequeño problema, si Rin sólo supiera que tenía nombre y apellido.

-Rin-chan ¿Estas ocupada este sábado?

-¿Ah?

-¿Para que quieres saber Mikuo? – preguntó interesada su hermana mayor, pues ella notó algo distinto en él, algo que nunca antes había visto-

-Pues… Si no estás ocupada… pasaré por ti a las 3 para nuestra cita ^^

-¡¿Qué?- señalaron ambas chicas al unísono-

-¡Mikuo! No puedes hacer esto… ya te dije, Europa es muy distinto de Japón… no puedes llegar e invitar a alguien que recién conoces… ¡Y menos exigirle!

-No le exigido…

-No le estas pidiendo… ¡Se lo estás exigiendo!-señaló molesta Miku!

-… ¿Te molestas?- se dirigió a Rin-

-¿Eh?... no… supongo que no…-señaló confundida-

-¡Rin!-señaló histérica Miku-

-Bien… paso por ti a las 3 el sábado… estoy feliz…-Le sonrió muy dulcemente lo cual provocó un leve sonrojo en Rin- Tenemos que irnos… ¡One-san me dará la dirección por entrometida!

-¡¿Qué?

-Nos vemos…

Mikuo comenzó a alejarse despidiéndose de Rin mientras que Miku lo regañaba, eso era obvio, Rin se quedó estupefacta despidiéndose de él.

-_Qué chico tan raro ^^U_

Pero Rin no se dio cuenta que se había llevado una mano al pecho para tratar de calmar su acelerado corazón y en sus mejillas sonrojadas vislumbraban un sentimiento desconocido.

El día de la cita había llegado, Rin se miraba al espejo pretenciosamente, no le gusto el atuendo así que lo cambió por enésima vez, al fin obtuvo un atuendo positivo para sus ojos, se peinó con una media coleta y volvió a observarse al espejo y en él no solo vio su figura también vio el reflejo de un perfume y un estuche de maquillaje que para su cumpleaños Meiko-nesan le había regalado., se observó como la mano temblorosa e indecisa de Rin se acercaba hasta aquel estuche.

Mientras tanto Len se preguntaba que era lo tan importante que tenía que hacer su hermana que después de almuerzo subió a su habitación como alma que se la lleva el diablo y no ha salido de allí.

-¿_Qué estará haciendo…?_

El joven y apuesto chico hacía recostado en el living mirando uno de sus videos, uno de sus favoritos por cierto _"butterfly on your right shoulder" _comenzó a tararearla cuando escuchó que por fin su hermana estaba descendiendo del segundo piso, miró su reloj y vio que eran las 14:57 y sacó la cuenta que estuvo encerrada una hora y media.

-Parece que el video de daughter of evil que hiciste el otro día sigue en ti… ¿Qué acaso te crees prin…?- Len no pude seguir hablando por la impresión de ver a su hermana en ese estado- ¿R-Rin? –Tartamudeo-

Rin se veía asombrosamente hermosa, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, el cual le hacía relucir su pequeña pero muy bien formada figura, en especial el escote, con unos zapatos de tacón que le hacían conjunto, su cabello no estaba como siempre, se notaba el espero en hacer el peinado y lo que más llamo la atención de Len, fue que estaba maquillada, ella se había maquillado por si misma sin asistente ni maquilladores y lo había hecho perfecto, sus pestañas le habían quedado extremadamente largas y tupidas, sus labios estaban de color rojo oscuro, lo cual hacía relucir sus blancos dientes y sus mejillas estaban con un leve tono rosado por el rubor.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Me veo extraña?

-¡…N-No! Al contrario… te ves hermosa…-Rin noto algo extraño en la mirada de Len al decir aquellas palabras, algo que le daba miedo-

-¿…Len…?

-¿Por qué estas vestida así?- pregunto desviando la mirada-

Rin no alcanzó a responder porque el timbre sonó y Len fue abrir la puerta de mala gana y en el umbral de la puerta observó a un chico de la misma altura de él, ojos y color verde marino, vestido con unos jeans oscuros, una polera blanca, un pendiente de cruz y una chaqueta verde con capucha, Len calculó que tenía alrededor de la misma edad.

-¡Wow! Miku-nesan tenía razón…^^

-¿Mikuo-nesan?

-¡Mikuo-kun!-se asomó por detrás de Len-

-¡Rin-chan te ves preciosa!

-Gracias-señaló Rin sonrojada-

-¿Se conocen? –Preguntó Len- ¿Quién demonios es este?- señaló a miku de una manera indiferente y fría-

-¡Nadie que te importe!- tomó el brazo de Mikuo y lo jaló para alejarse del lugar antes de que cualquiera de los dos muchachos pudieran decir algo-

La cita fue realmente agradable, comieron helado y caminaron por un parque rodeado de cerezos en flor, la vista perfecta y más romántica que Rin alguna vez podía imaginar. Rin estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que tenían en común, lo simpático que es Mikou y lo agradable que era estar a su lado.

Era Lunes en la mañana y, como de costumbre, los gemelos estaban retrasados.

-¡Apúrate Rin!

-¡No ves que lo hago oni-chan!

Después de correr una maratón llegaron a tiempo a clases, es más incluso antes de que partieran las clases, pero sólo por un par de minutos.

Len fue hablar con sus amigos en el salón y Rin con sus amigas, éstas estaban hablando de lo genial y lo guapo que eran el chico nuevo, lo cual llamo la atención de Rin.

-¿Qué chico nuevo?-pregunto Rin incrédula-

-¡Esta en el salón de al lado! En el 2-3

-¡Kya! Ahí viene- señalaron un par de chicas-

Rin se giró por su curiosidad y al girarse, para su sorpresa, no se encontró con la cara de un chico, sino con sus labios, Mikuo estaba besando a Rin enfrente de todos.

La situación era confusa para todos, para sus compañeros varones, quienes no podían creer que alguien se acercara a Kagamine Rin, la misma Kagamine Rin por el beso y por supuesto Len,, quien no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, lo único que quería era asesinar a la persona que tenía posados sus labios en los labios de su hermana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gracias a todos por los comentarios me hacen muy feliz TTuTT bueno aclarare un par de cosas.**

**1.- Rin es la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil y la presidenta de su clase, la primera porque ella quería y la segunda porque sus compañeros se lo impusieron por su mal carácter ¬¬ que feo **

**2.- - esto significa que es cambio de escena y/o escenario **

**3.- las cosas en cursiva es para señalar pensamientos y si dice flashback es sólo para recordar el pasado no un pensamiento ^^**

**Eso gracias por todo =(^w^)=**

Rin estaba anonadada al termino del beso observó a Mikuo que tenía una cara de satisfacción, al segundo después observó a Len, y comprendió que éste estaba a punto de explotar en un ataque de ira, tomó a Mikuo de un brazo y salió lo más rápido posible de allí, por supuesto que antes de que pudiera salir completamente del salón escucho el cuchicheo de algunos de sus compañeros y el intento de detener a Len de otros.

Corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, hasta que los dos se refugiaron en un salón vacío que encontró Rin, deslizó la puerta atrás de si y trato de recuperar el aliento perdido por la carrera maratónica que tuvo que hacer hace algunos instantes, Sentó a Mikuo en una sella, ella se colocó enfrente de la mesa y estaba lista para reclamar cuando Mikuo, sin palabras, le dijo lo siento con la mirada.

-¿Qué demonios pensabas?

-Lo siento Rin… es sólo que realmente me gustas…-Rin se sonrojo- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

-¡¿Qué?

-Sé que es repentino, pero que te parece que salgamos por un periodo de prueba y luego Tú decides si tenemos algo en serio o me dejas ¿Qué te parece? –Sonrió dulcemente-

Rin estaba confundida, lo del beso y ahora una confesión ¿Quién era realmente este chico llamado Mikuo?

-¿Y?- preguntó Mikuo-

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres linda ^^

-No lo soy…

-¿Umh?

-No me conoces… tengo un carácter…

-"La demonio de la clase 2-2" ¿Cierto?

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Me dijeron eso… que todos te temen porque eres una chica de armas tomar, pero yo no veo eso…-Mikou se levantó, colocó una cara muy seria y sincera y se acercó, muy peligrosamente, al rostro de Rin, quien estaba muy sonrojada.-…Yo no te veo así.

-… ¿Ah sí? Entonces ¿Cómo me ves? – Señaló mientras esquivaba el rostro-

-Como una chica muy dulce y linda… pero que es frágil y necesita protección- esto último sorprendió muchísimo a Rin quién volvió el rostro hacía Mikuo con sorpresa.- ¿Y?

-….Te responderé mañana

Ambos se quedaron unos instantes observándose mutuamente, lo que no sabían era que detrás de la puerta semi-abierta, a causa del golpe, un chico rubio había escuchado toda su conversación.

La joven se observaba atravesó del vidrio de la botella, si era cierto que estaba prohibido beber dentro de la escuela pero si nadie lo sabía no le hace daño a nadie.

-Hoy ha sido un día relajado…-señaló mientras se recostaba sobre la silla movible-mmm… sería mejor si él viniera a verme…-en eso se escuchó como abrían la puerta corredera de par en par, lo que asustó mucho a la chica que se sobre saltó y trato de esconder la botella - ¡¿Quién?-señaló a la defensiva-

-Está prohibido beber en la escuela sensei…-señaló en tono seductor-

-¡Ah! Eres tú Len… no me asustes así…-El chico se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se escuchó el sonido del pasador- ¿Mmm? Si cerraste con llave eso quiere decir que estas juguetón.

-¿Te molesta?

-Para nada…-se levantó de la silla, dejó la botella en el escritorio y se acercó al chico- Me estaba preguntando cuando vendrías…

-Vine la semana pasado… ¿Tanto me desea Haku-sensei? -Len en un giro rápido colocó a Haku-sensei contra la muralla, comenzó a besar su cuello apasionadamente para luego arrebatar con furia su delantal y blusa, para luego ocupar esos traviesos labios en algo más-

-Hoy sí que estamos violentos…-rió-

-¿Te molesta?

-Para nada…

Len siguió jugando con su traviesa lengua en todas las partes que hacían gemir a Haku.

Rin llegó a la casa cansada, después de todo la reunión del consejo estudiantil tardó demasiado para su gusto, después de todo ella era la vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil y la presidenta de su clase, esta última fue por decisión unánime por parte de sus compañeros ya que ella, con el maldito carácter que se gastaba, era perfecta para ese puesto, ni si quiera ella se postuló.

Rin tiró su bolso al sillón y se recostó sobre él, cuando levantó la vista vio la foto familiar, tal vez la única que había en la casa, estaba ella, len y sus padres entonces recordó una escena

_Flashback _

_La casa enfrenté de ella estaba ardiendo en llamas, los bomberos trataban de apaciguar el demonio de fuego que estaba devorando esa vivienda, unos pequeños gemelos de doces años miraban la escena con horror._

_-¿Y-Yo… yo no hice esto? ¡No es mi culpa!_

_-Len… -tomó el brazo de su hermano- ¡No vayas!_

_-Debo hacerlo Rin… ella…_

_-Tengo miedo… no me dejes sola…-Len miró hacía un grupo de vecinos que estaban murmurando cerca y se zafó de Rin de un fuerte tirón-_

_-Lo siento…-susurró para luego salir corriendo-_

_-Len ¡Len!- Rin salió detrás de él- ¡Len! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡Len! ¡Tengo miedo! – Len cada vez estaba más lejos y Rin, por tratar de alcanzarlo, no vio un levantamiento en el pavimento, tropezó y cayó- ¡Len! ¡LEN! ¡no me dejes sola ¡NO ME DEJES SOLAS!...-comenzó a llorar- Sálvame. _

_Fin flashback_

Un inmenso frió recorrió el cuerpo de Rin al recordar aquello, se abraso fuertemente así misma y se decía "ésta bien" "Todo ésta bien" "no recuerdes cosas dolorosas" "Todo se encuentra bien"

-¡He vuelto!-se escuchó de la puerta- Rin he… ¿Qué te sucede? –Rin no respondió- ¡¿Rin que sucede porque estas tan pálida?-Len trato de tocarla con su mano pero ésta lo alejó de un solo golpe-

-Estoy bien… -Rin comenzó avanzar, de espalda a Len le señaló- yo… no necesito que oni-chan me salve…-salió de la habitación-

Len quedó muy deprimido y lo único que hacía era observa la mano que, supuestamente, debía confortar a Rin, cuando comprendió que no lo podrá hacer, empuño su mano.

Era educación física y la escuela tenía la costumbre de juntar dos cursos por año, esta vez tocó que la clase 2-2 y 2-3 hicieran ejercicios juntas, los hombres basquetbol y las mujeres voleibol.

-Mmm… así que se te confeso… ¡Qué bien por ti Rin!-señaló alegremente-

-No sé si debas felicitarme, Gumi

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aún no le he dado mi respuesta…

-Como tu mejor amiga te digo que debes decirle que sí…

-¡Pero si no lo conozco!

-Rin… casi nadie te ve como una chica, todos te ven como un demonio…

-Lo sé…

-Ellos note conocen y no saben lo que se pierden… eres una chica muy linda, Rin.

-Gumi…-Gumi colocó una expresión de dolor, Rin siguió con su mirada hasta donde ella estaba observando y lo vio- ¿Sigues queriéndole?

-Quiero que tú tengas lo que yo no obtuve…-señaló con melancolía-

-¡Gumi! Él te estaba usando…

-No, en algún instante me quiso… es sólo que la prefirió a ella…-

-Gumi… -el aludido comenzó a acercarse-

-Buenos días niñas ¿Cómo están? Deberían estar jugando voleibol como sus compañeras.

-Estamos bien Gakupo-sensei-señaló molesta Rin-

-Ésta bien… Gumi-la aludida ni siquiera lo observo- que tengan un buen día-se marchó-

-¿Qué demonios le viste, Gumi?

-No me comprenderás, Rin… por eso quiero que salgas con Mikuo-kun… para que te enamores y puedas entenderme.

Riin quedó meditando las palabras de su queridísima amiga, se apoyó en la estantería de pelotas y comenzó a observar a los chicos. Len era el mejor de todos, después de todo era el capitán del equipo, pero Mikuo no lo hacía nada de mal, era tan o más buen que Len y eso a Len le molestaba, eso era obvio.

-M-i-k-u-o...-Rin no se percató que un chico de su clase choco con ella- ¡Oye!

-L-Lo siento inchou… -Rin entró en su modo de demonio furibundo-

-oh no…-señaló Gumi de la cancha al observar la situación-

-¡Este es un campo libre! ¡No estamos en el gimnasio! ¡Fíjate quieres!-observó que lo que llevaba en las manos no era un balón de basquetbol sino un videojuego- ¡Confiscado!-señaló calmadamente mientras se lo arrebataba de las manos-

-¡¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque está prohibido por la escuela traer estos aparatos…

-Pero…-Rin volvió entrar en su modo de demonio-

-¡Acaso tienes algún problema!-señaló calmadamente pero con un aura asesina a su alrededor-

-…No…-señaló hecho chibi con lágrimas en los ojos y temblando de miedo, para luego salir corriendo-

-Tsk… estos niños…

-¡Rin cuidado!-señaló con desesperación Gumi-

Rin no se percató que el balón de baloncesto que los chicos estaban jugando golpeó violentamente el estantería de pelotas lo que provocó que estas comenzaran a caer violentamente, Rin se quedó congelada, lo único que escucho fueron las voces de desesperación de sus compañeros para que se moviera de allí, vio como caían y cada vez se acercaban más a ella, era como si estuvieran en cámara lenta, cuando vio que estaban muy cerca de ella, cerró sus ojos lo más fuerte posible y cayó al suelo, el griterío aumento.

-¿Eh?... no duele…-escuchó como alguien se quejaba arriba de ella, se dio vuelta y vio a Mikuo sobre ella, él recibió todas las pelotas-

-¡Ouch! Eso si que dolió- señaló mientras se sobaba la nuca- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Por qué?

-¡Mikuo-kun! ¡Inchou! –se escucharon voces que se acercaron al lugar de los hechos-

-¡Rin!-señaló histérica Gumi- ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herida? ¿Te duele algo?

-Rin…-llegó sin aliento Len a su lado-

-Estoy bien…-señaló Rin-

-Qué alivio-suspiró Gumi-

-¡¿Quién de todos ustedes trato de matar a mi Imotou?-gritó Len furibundo hacia los jugadores que se encontraban en la cancha-

-Oni-chan… estoy bien…-Rin se levantó y ayudo a levantar a Mikuo- Llevaré a Mikuo a la enfermería.

Rin estaba curando una lesión en el brazo de Mikuo, ya que Haku-sensei la enfermera de la escuela no se encontraba, Rin notó que los brazos de Mikuo eran bien fornidos, gruesos y duros, lo que provocaba un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Rin

-¡Ouch!-se quejó-

-¡Lo siento! ¿Te hice daño?

-No importa- señaló con una amable sonrisa-

-Gracias-señaló mientras colocaba la última vuelta al vendaje- pero no tuviste que hacerlo…

-Pero lo hice y ¿Sabes por qué?- Rin levantó la mirada y Mikuo se colocó muy cerca- porque quiero protegerte-esto le provocó un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón de Rin que, automáticamente, llevó sus manos a su pecho.-

-¿Por qué quieres protegerme?

-Porque ante mis ojos eres una chica muy bella pero que se ve muy sola y frágil… lo que me produce el sentimiento de protegerte y jamás dejarte ir- esto último también provoco un extraño revuelo en su pecho-

_¿Qué es este extraño sentimiento? Yo lo he tenido antes…_ - en la cabeza de Rin comenzaron a brotar miles de imágenes de Len, de cuando eran pequeños, esto le provocaba un cálido sentimiento, hasta que las imágenes cambiaban a una casa absorbida por el fuego, un Len que la abandona, y esas imágenes le deban un sentimiento de tristeza, de miedo, de soledad, de angustia y desesperación, comenzó a temblar, cerró sus ojos lo más fuerte que pudo al igual que sus manos contra su pecho. Mikuo se percató de eso, y coloco una de sus manos en las de Rin, está levanto la vista.

-Tranquila, yo te voy a proteger de lo que sea…-su corazón se llenó de calidez y no pudo evitar tomar el rostro de Mikuo con mucha delicadeza, ponerse en puntillas y besarlo, para el termino del beso susurró "el periodo de prueba ha comenzado".


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos… lo se ha pasado mucho tiempo 77 , pero he estado ocupada y sin imaginación TToTT pero volvió :D**

**Aquí va el nuevo capi disfrútenlo ;D**

-¡Rin!-gritó Gumi mientras se acercaba corriendo a ellos por el pasillo-… te… te fui a buscar a la enfermería pero no te vi ¿Están bien?-señaló mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento-

-Sí, lo estoy…

-Rin iré a buscar mis cosas espera aquí…-Rin asintió-

-UHM…

-¿Qué sucede? –Señaló nerviosa Rin-

-Nada… solo que noté un extraño tono familiar en lo que dijo Mikuo-kun…

-¡¿E-Enserio?- Rin desvió la mira nerviosamente.-

-¿Están saliendo…?

-Puede ser…

-¿"Puede ser"?- señaló Gumi imitando el nervioso tono de voz de su amiga-

-Sólo por un periodo de prueba…

-¡Kya! Lo sabía.

Gumi estaba demasiado entusiasmado y Rin demasiado preocupada de calmar, que ninguna se percató, que detrás de la puerta de corredera en la que estaban, un chico rubio había escuchado su pequeña conversación de chicas y que una ira se apoderaba de él, pero solo se limitaba a empuñar con fuerza sus manos.

Era sábado por la mañana, día de grabaciones en la empresa Crypton, que su dueño posee el mismo nombre.

Rin estaba en la cocina preparando unos Bentō para ella y su hermano, Len estaba mirando su taza de café muy pensativo, demasiado para el gusto de su gemela.

-¿Te sucede algo?-señaló mientras le daba forma al último onigiri-

-… ¿Debería sucederme algo?-preguntó sin apartar la mirada de su café-

-Pues sí, estas extraño ONI-CHAN-al escuchar esta palabra Len perdió el juicio, colocó con mucha fuerza la taza en el platillo provocando que el café que contenía se derramara por todas partes, se levantó furioso de su asiento y colocó ambas manos sobre el mesón donde Rin estaba preparando las cajitas de almuerzo, dejando atrapada a una Rin muy sorprendida y confundida.

-Oni…

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!-Rin abrió sus ojos de par en par por la sorpresa-… no me digas así…- bajo la mirada al suelo.

-Pero lo eres…

-Antes no lo decías…-Su mirada penetrante confrontó a Rin-… ¿Por qué lo haces ahora? ¿Por qué me tratas como tal?

Rin cambió su mirada a una muy seria y serena y sin dejar de mirar a su hermano le dijo con tono firme "Tú me hiciste hacerlo"

Una lluvia de recuerdos invadieron la cabeza de Len, imágenes que quería olvidar una casa en llamas, una Rin llorando con angustia pidiéndole que no la dejara y una chica de cabellos negros largos con vestido blanco observándolo mientras sus ojos color ámbar se llenaban de lágrimas y él persiguiéndola dejando atrás aquel escenario de fuego y llanto. Len poco a poco comenzó a bajar las manos hacia el costado, Rin ya no podía percibir su mirada, Len aun sin mirarla posó su mano en rubia cabeza de su hermana y casi dando la espalda susurro _lo "siento, Rin"._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, el nuevo capi llego: D gracias por sus bellos comentarios me hacen muy feliz TTuTT bueno aquí va la explicación del pasado de los gemelos y ya viena la explicación de la escena del fuego :D**

**Aquí va espero que lo disfruten ^^**

Habían recién estacionado la camioneta, ni se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto hasta la compañía, Rin descendió del vehículo primero con los Bentō en las manos, sin siquiera mirar a su hermano del porque se estaba demorando, llegó a la entrada del edificio cuando alguien la abraza por detrás provocando un leve sonrojo en nuestra Rin

-Buenos días, Rin

-¡Mikuo!-señaló sorprendida la aludida-

-¡Oh! Así que es cierto que están saliendo… como no se dicen los sufijos "kun" ni "chan" –Ambos aludidos se sonrojaron levemente-

-Nesan-señaló Mikuo en forma de amonestar a su one-san-

-¡Pu!- rió brevemente- Mikuo insistió que quería verte por eso lo tarje conmigo

-¿Ah?- señalo una sorprendida y sonrojada Rin-

-¡One-san se supone que era secreto!-señaló Mikuo reclamando a su hermana-

Rin estaba tan sorprendida, conmovida y avergonzada que no se percató de la pequeña discusión de los hermanos Hatsune ni que su propio hermano entraba paso firme y molesto por el vestíbulo del edificio.

-¡Ah! Len-señaló Miku mientras se acercaba a su lado corriendo, dejando atrás a una pareja muy avergonzada y tímida-… Uhm… esa mira la conozco estas molesto del noviazgo de mi hermano y Rin ¿Cierto?

-¿Mikuo vive contigo?

-No, él vive solo… al igual que yo…

-Entonces iré a verte esta noche…

-Uhm… ¿Me vas a usar de despecho?

-Como si tú no lo hubieras echo…-Miku sólo se limitó a dar una leve sonrisa, la cual se notaba la amargura y la tristeza-

-…Supongo.

Cierto, Len y Miku tenían una pequeña alianza, después de todo Miku sabía de los sentimientos de Len hacía Rin, como Len sabía de los sentimientos de Miku hacia Kaito y también sabía que Kaito estaba en un dilema, ya que estaba teniendo relaciones paralelas secretas con Miku y con Meiko, aunque ellas sabían, ninguna renunció a él y ambas le pidieron que se decidiera por una, hasta el momento Kaito no se ha decidido y sigue manteniendo estas relaciones en secreto con ambas. Así que Miku le propuso a Len que, cuando Kaito se fuera a acostar con Meiko, ella lo haría con él sólo por despecho y éste acepto.

Mientras tanto Rin estaba hablando alegremente con Mikuo, la timidez y la vergüenza se habían ido y se veían como cualquier otra pareja.

-No lo puedo creer… ¿En serio Mikuo?

-Sí, me perdí en Venecia… ¿Sabes lo difícil que es tratar de llegar a la plaza de san marco sin saber nada de italiano?-Rin no pudo contener más la risa y rió a carcajadas pero su risa fue interrumpida por una molesta voz, por lo menos para ella-

-Hatsune-kun y Kagamine-san… ¿Acaso están saliendo que él esta aca?

-No es de su importancia Gakupo-sensei- señaló en tono molesto y frío Rin-

-¿Sigues odiándome, no es así Rin-chan?-Al escuchar la palabra "Rin-chan" Rin perdió su compostura y comenzó a gritarle-

-¡PARA TI SOY KAGAMINE-SAN! Maldito profesor hipócrita y pervertido…

-¿Rin?-Señaló una voz femenina- ¿Por qué estas molesta? Se te puede notar en tu cara

-¡Luka-nesan!-señaló sorprendida Rin!- ¡H-Hace cuanto rato que haz estado allí?-preguntó angustiada de que ella hubiera oído lo último-

-Hace como unos tres segundos ^^… ¿Por?

-Por nada…-señaló tranquila Rin-

-Es sólo que estábamos hablando de la Boda, cariño

- Gakupo todavía queda medio año antes de la boda… no seas impaciente –rió coquetamente, Rin apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos, al notar esto Mikuo dedujo que Rin iba a decir algo de lo que después se arrepentiría, así que intervino-

-Mucho gusto…-estiró la mano hacía Luka- soy Hatsune Mikuo, el hermano menor de Miku y el novio de Rin- al escuchar esto Rin salió de su mundo de enojo y engaños para dedicar una mirada sorprendida y avergonzada a la audiencia-

-Cielos… gusto en conocerte-Señaló alegremente Luka mientras apretaba su mano- Por favor cuida de mi pequeña Rin… ella es muy dulce, tierna y frágil… aun cuando no lo aparenta.

-Luka-Nesan-señaló Rin sorprendida a las cálidas palabras de Luka-

-Lo sé-señaló Mikuo muy serio-

-Bueno… ¿Vamos?- señalo Gakupo tomando de la cadera a Luka, esta solo asintió y se marcharon-

-¿Parece que no te cae muy bien mi profesor titular?

-No… lo odio…

-¿Podría saber el motivo? -Rin sólo lo observó indecisa, para luego bajar la cabeza y comenzar a contar la historia-

-¿Te acuerdas de Gumi?

-Tú mejor amiga… la de pelo verde…

-Sí, ella…. Esta es su historia... Gumi y yo nos conocemos desde la escuela media y estábamos muy felices de estar en la misma escuela y clase en segundaria, estabamos en la clase 1-3 y nuestro profesor titular era Gakupo-sensei, Gumi se enamoró a primera vista de él, comenzó hacer todos los trabajos que implicaban que ella estuviera cerca de él, así estuvo por meses, hasta que una día en el cual fue a visitarlo porque estaba enfermo y fue a cuidarlo, Gakupo-sensei la besó. Al día siguiente llegó muy alegre a contarme y al poco tiempo comenzaron a salir, a escondidas por supuesto, sólo yo y ellos conocíamos la situación, estuvo saliendo con ella por varios meses, le robó todas sus primeras experiencias, en todo ámbito- miró a Mikuo que estaba escuchando atentamente- mientras tanto… Luka-Nee…-Rin suspiro para poder continuar- Luka-nesan ha estado conmigo desde hace mucho, la quiero mucho… ella siempre hablaba de su novio, el cual ha estado saliendo de hace ya tres años, nadie lo conocía por nombre ni por cara, era conocido como "el novio fantasma de Luka" muchos no le creían ya que nunca lo habían visto y siempre se preguntaban si realmente existía el del porque Luka-nesan nunca antes lo había presentado… la razón era que tenía miedo de que si lo traía para que lo conocieran le iba a suceder lo mismo que le sucedió con sus antiguos novios, que a la semana terminaban una relación larguísima, era como una maldición, por lo menos así ella lo presentía… bueno un día ella anunció que su novio le había propuesto matrimonio, ese día yo había traído a Gumi, pues después del ensayo iríamos de compras, bueno… Luka-nesan anunció su compromiso con su misterioso novio y lo trajo para presentarlo a todos y pues bien… así Gumi y yo nos enteramos que el misterioso novio de Luka-nesan era el mismo novio de Gumi, Gakupo-sensei…. Entonce todo era claro como el agua, el del porque no quería presentarle Gumi a sus amigos, ni familiares… ¡Era porque él estaba con una relación de tres años con otra persona!... cuando Gumi lo vio salió llorando corriendo, yo por supuesto detrás de ella pero antes de irme para no herir a Luka-nesan le dije que Gumi se enteró de que le había sucedido algo a su oba-chan… ¡¿Tú crees que siquiera se apartó del lado de Luka-nesan un segundo para ver cómo estaba Gumi? No nada… se quedó saludando y riendo al lado de Luka-nesan… mientras que Gumi estaba destruida y yo trataba de animarla… Gakupo-sensei le envió un mensaje a su celular… diciendo de que no lo tomará para mal, pero que al haber estado con ella fue lo mejor que le paso en la vida… pero que al mismo tiempo se percató de lo mucho que amaba a Luka, que por favor lo perdonara, que no se arrepintiera, porque él no lo hacía y que no tomara venganza… porque eso él no lo soportaría… ¡¿Puedes creer lo hipócrita que es?-Mikuo sólo se quedó pensativo, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus entrelazados dedos-

-Comprendo las razones del porque lo odias… y te encuentro razón… ¿Por qué no le dices a Luka-san?

-No podría… ves lo feliz que se ve a su lado… ya destruyo a Gumi, no podría destruir a Luka-nesan.

Rin y Mikuo fueron a donde estaban todos reunidos con el dueño de la compañía, recibiendo las últimas instrucciones.

-¡Rin-chan!... -señaló Crypton-san- llegas tarde… deja de andar acaramelada con tu novio y llega a la hora…-Rin muy sonrojada ante la mirada de todos, sobre todo de la mirada iracunda de su gemelo, señaló un lo siento mientras se agachaba para disculparse apropiadamente- Como sea… tienes que hacer el video de "Sweet vengeance" junto con Len…

-¿Ah? Creí que lo habían terminado de editar la semana pasada…-señaló confusa-

-Es que los productores tuvieron una idea… Que hicieras una escena en donde Len te rescata del FUEGO…

Ante las última palabra Rin comenzó a temblar de miedo, colocó una cara de espanto mientras tanto, todos aquellos que conocían del porqué de la reacción de Rin miraban perplejos a Crypton-san con un ¡¿Qué demonios….?


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos perdón por dejar tan botado esto ^^' pero es que no tenía inspiración XD ni tiempo pero bueno aquí llega el capi disfruten. 3

Flashback

_-Len… Len, cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos cierto_

_-Así es Rin… seremos como Papá y Mamá_

_-Jajajajaj niños que tiernos son –señalo una dulce voz femenina-_

_Un par de años después en una mañana gris, que habían anunciado lluvia, uno de los gemelos no se sentía bien._

_-Rin quédate en cama… tienes fiebre…_

_-¡Pero Len!_

_-Tranquila…. Len salió a jugar sólo un poco… volverá… ahora descansa…_

_-Sí, mami_

_Pero eso no podía detener a la menor de los Kagamines, desobedeciendo a su madre y escabulléndose para que no la viera salió al patio a encontrarse con su amado hermano, pero cuando llego vio a Sora, la hija de la sirvienta, besando a Len, Sora se encontraba arriba de este y ambos hacían movimientos y ruidos extraños en especial de parte de ella, Len estaba como en shock, al igual que su hermana que los veía con sorpresa y duda de que era lo que estaban haciendo en la casa de juegos de Rin, ella sabía que era algo malo, así que fue avisarle a su madre. Aunque no sabía por qué los adultos estaban tan enojados, Rin fue a su habitación y vio a Len en su cama, después de todos ellos compartían pieza._

_-Len… ¿Qué…?_

_-Rin…- se acercó a ella con ojos vacíos y trato de besarla-_

_-¡Len…! ¿Qué… que haces? ¡NO! –Al oír este grito desgarrador de su hermana Len paró-_

_-Rin… -señalo llorando mientras abrazaba a su hermana- ¿Qué me hizo Sora-nee?_

_-Len…_

_A la mañana siguiente Rin fue a confrontar a Sora, pero cuando llegó la vio toda herida como si le hubieran estado golpeando toda la noche y parte de la mañana._

_-¿Sore-nee…?_

_-Rin… -se levantó a penas - ¿Cómo se encuentra Len? ¿Le gustó lo que hice? Dile que me venga a ver- esto provocó una ira extraña en Rin, abofeteando a Sora- _

_-¡NO TE ACERQUES A LEN, EL EN MIO! –dijo mientras salía corriendo, Sora solo colocó su mano en la inflamada mejilla y un par de lágrimas cayeron-_

_Esa noche Len despierta de un solo golpe a Rin, la toma del brazo y se dirige a la puerta, Rin, aun media dormida, podía distinguir algo de humo y el olor a madera quemada, cuando Len abrió la puerta, Rin entendió el escenario estaba todo cubierto de llamas apenas pudieron ellos escapar al llegar al patio Rin comenzó a preguntar por sus padre, los bomberos y vecinos trataban de clamar el fuego de la gran mansión._

_-¡Len! ¡¿Dónde está papá y mamá?! ¡Len! –Len estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos, Rin siguió su mirada y diviso que observaba a Sora, esta murmuraba algo-_

_-Yo… yo no lo hice… fue un accidente… no quise… Len… ¡No mi culpa!_

_-Sora-nee –gritó Len y trató de ir a donde ella- _

_-¡Len…!- lo detuvo Rin del brazo- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está papá y mamá?_

_-Rin ahora no… - y trato de zafarse del brazo de su hermana pero ésta lo agarro con más fuerza-_

_-Len… ¡No vayas!_

_-Debo hacerlo Rin…ella…_

_Tengo miedo… no me dejes sola…-Len miró hacía un grupo de vecinos que estaban murmurando cerca y se zafó de Rin de un fuerte tirón__ haciendo caso omiso al pedido de Rin__–_

_-Lo siento…-susurró para luego salir corriendo- __Sora-nee…-al escucharlo Sora corrió a la dirección contraria como tratando de huir de Len- Sora-nee…._

_-Len ¡Len!- Rin salió detrás de él- ¡Len! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡Len! ¡Tengo miedo! – Len cada vez estaba más lejos y Rin, por tratar de alcanzarlo, no vio un levantamiento en el pavimento, tropezó y cayó- ¡Len! ¡LEN! ¡no me dejes sola ¡NO ME DEJES SOLAS!...-comenzó a llorar- __ Len vuel…-entonces partes del techo de la casa cayeron sobre Rin, ésta logró escapar de quedar aplastada pero quedó atrapada entre una muralla de ladrillos a su espalda y una muralla de fuego y madera al frente, aterrada se apegó lo más posible a la pared a su espalda y por entre las llamas divisaba a Len correr tras Sora- ¡Len! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Len ayúdame! ¡SÁLVAME! –gritó con desesperación pero la figura de Len era cada vez más difusa- _

Fin Flashback

-Rin ¿estás bien? –preguntó Mikuo ayudándola a pararse-

-¿Qué sucedió? –Señaló Rin mientras se tocaba la cabeza-

-Te desmayaste al ver el fuego falso.

Rin abrió sus ojos de par en par a recordar su pasado y comenzó a temblar, pero al escuchar como sus amigos se estaban peleando con Crypton-san, un sentimiento cálido invadió su corazón

-¡Esta bien! Sacaré la escena de fuego –señalo molesto Crypton-san, pero todo el resto sonaba muy feliz y conforme-

-Quieres salir y descansar- señalo Mikuo-

-Claro

Rin y Mikuo se están marchando cuando son interceptados por Len

-He conseguido que las grabaciones terminen por hoy podemos ir a casa Rin –señaló mientras estiraba su mano-

-… -Rin la observó y miro a los ojos a Mikuo – gomen oni-chan pero tengo una cita… bye bye- señalo mientras se tomaba de la mano con Mikuo, lo que produjo una ira incontenible en el interior de Len

Rin y Mikuo estaban tomando helados sentados en una hermosa plaza cuando Rin se le ocurre sacar un papel que contenía la letra de su nueva canción, en ese instante una brisa fuerte hizo que el papel saliera de la mano de Rin y volara libremente por el cielo

-¡NO! –gritó mientras se levantaba

-Tranquila voy a traerlo…. Regreso enseguida….

Mikuo le paso su helado y se echó a correr a Rin le causaba muchísima gracia en ver a Mikuo correr detrás del papel, era como si este tuviera vida propia y cada vez que él estaba cerca para tomarlo este lo esquivaba habilidosamente.

Rin estaba tan concentrada en el show que su novio estaba montando, lo mucho que en ese instante necesitaba reír para olvidar el pasado que no vio o escucho cuando el mismísimo pasado se acercó y se colocó tras ella, sólo se reojo pude ver como alguien estaba parado cerca de ella, una chica, ya que su cabello plata se desordenaba al compás del viento, Rin no le coloco mucha atención hasta que esta hablo.

-Rin-chan –al escuchar esto, una gota fría atravesó la espalda Rin, un pánico e ira se apoderaron de ella- eres Rin-chan ¿cierto? Kagamine Rin –Rin se volvió para ver si realmente era aquella persona, por algún segundo pensó que su cabeza, sus oídos le estaban jugando una mala pasada pero cuando se volteo completamente su rostro se desfiguro, se podía apreciar en el odio, ira, tristeza y pánico- ¿Me recuerdas? Soy

-Sora…-señalo de mala gana Rin-

-Kuran Sora…

La aludida solo le sonrió amablemente, mientras que por la cabeza de rin pasaban miles de preguntas y frases _la maldita perra que me quito mi familia, la zorra que violo a Len, la desgraciada que quemó mi casa ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? ¿Por qué justo hoy después del incidente de la grabación? ¿Acaso está aquí para ver a Len? ¿Está aquí para torturarme? Imperdonable, abominable, La quiero matar, la voy a matar…_

-¿Por qué me miras así Rin-chan?

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI, ASESINA! –La aludida abrió de par en par sus ojos para después colocar un semblante de tristeza-

-Rin… yo…

-¡Rin lo he recuperado…! –Mikuo se quedó perplejo como es que exista alguien que pueda hacer que la dulce y tierna de Rin coloque ese tipo de expresión -¿Rin estas bien?

-¿Es tu novio? – se acercó para tocarlo pero Rin se interpuso-

-Si no quieres que te mate, vete –señalo en un tono muy amenazante

Sora solo suspiro y comenzó a marcharse, con cada paso que se alejaba de Rin, esta perdía la compostura y comenzaba a caer en el piso, cuando Sora no se divisaba en el horizonte, Rin comenzó a llorar con mucha pena y angustia, lo que provocó tristeza en Mikuo, la abrazo fuerte para que llorara en su pecho lo que hizo Rin.

-Tranquila Rin… yo te protegeré

En la casa de los Kagamines, en chico de cabellos rubios acababa de salir de la ducha cuando suena el timbre, pensando que era su hermana y su fastidioso novio fue abrir la puerta en pura tolla, pero para su sorpresa no era Rin y su fastidioso novio.

-Hola Len ¿Cómo has estado?-abriendo los ojos de par por la sorpresa-

-S-Sora…-musito-

To be continue


End file.
